Glass Slipper
The Glass Slippers are a fictional pair of footwear belonging to [Cinderella, first used in the 1950 film of the same name. It was manufactured through the use of magic by Cinderella's Fairy Godmother in order for her to attend the royal ball. It also plays a somewhat significant role in the film's third sequel, Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. It is infamously known as Cinderella's trademark object. Appearances ''Cinderella The Glass Slippers are the dainty footwear conjured up for Cinderella by her Fairy Godmother (additional accessory to her well-suited ball gown) so she can attend the ball at the King's castle. As Cinderella flees the castle when the clock strikes midnight, she loses the one of the shoes on the steps as she leaves. The Grand Duke picks it up and searches through the kingdom to find the young maiden whose foot can fit in the slipper, for the one who does will become the Prince's bride. After searching the whole kingdom, the Grand Duke comes to Cinderella's home. Anastasia and Drizella both try to force their feet into the small shoe but fail. Cinderellla comes down from her room and asks if may try it on. As the Duke's footman delivers the slipper to Cinderella, Lady Tremaine uses her cane to trip him over, causing the slipper to fly and shatter into pieces upon hitting the floor. Cinderella surprises everyone by revealing that she has the other slipper, which she pulls out from her apron. When it fits her feet, she is taken to the castle to be married to the Prince. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time In this film, Lady Tremaine takes Fairy Godmother's wand and changes time backwards so the Prince will marry Anastasia. When the Grand Duke comes to their home, Lady Tremaine makes the shoe a bigger size so it can fit Anastasia's foot. As they leave to go to the palace, Cinderella comes downstairs with the other shoe. Lady Tremaine breaks the shoe and threatens Cinderella. At the end of the film, the shoe and everything else returns to normal. House of Mouse The Glass Slippers are Cinderella's signature clothing in the series, along with her Princess ball gown. In the pilot episode, after Donald Duck took over as the host of House of Mouse, Cinderella and the other guests fled away from the bad show (only to be found out that Goofy had locked a front door to foil Pete's scheme). In that process, she left behind one of her glass slippers. In the second episode, when Big Bad Wolf blows his trumpet on stage during the Big Bad Wolf Daddy musical number, various fragile objects break, from the chambers of the Enchanted Rose to Cinderella's glass slippers. In the episode "Where's Minnie?", the glass slippers are listed as one of the "Scuttle's Lost & Found" objects. In the episode "Ask Von Drake", The Grand Duke tried to fit the slippers on Anastasia's foot, until Ludwig von Drake advises him to try it on Cinderella. Trivia *In reality, glass footwear would be quite uncomfortable to wear, much less to walk or run in. However, Cinderella does this quite comfortably, likely because of the magic involved. *Cinderella leaving behind one of the slippers on the castle stairs while running away from the ball is the second of three times she has dropped her footwear on there in the original film. *In reality, there would be a constant sound coming from any form of glass footwear as it is pressed against a solid surface, such as a ballroom floor or pavement. In Cinderella's case, this sound is non-existent. However, in ''Cinderella III, when it is made by Lady Tremaine to fit Anastasia's foot through the use of magic, a noticeable clanking noise is heard when she dances with the prince. This may be because it was not meant for her, but for Cinderella. *In Cinderella III, it is stated by The King that the slipper is a women's size 4½. *For some reason, the slippers do not revert when the magic wears off, like the ballgown does when the clock strikes midnight, which suggests that they were actual glass ones. Cinderella thanks her Fairy Godmother for letting her keep them. *Kevin Jonas, who is part of the Jonas Brothers, gave his wife, Danielle, real glass slippers as a wedding gift on their wedding day in December 2009. *When Cinderella is in the Disney Princess franchise, the slippers are more bluish than the type of transparent glass. *When Cinderella dropped one of the slippers on the stairs, she doesn't limp on one leg. In reality, a person wearing high heels would. *Cinderella is the first Disney Princess to wear transparent footwear. The second will be the future Disney Princess, Elsa the Snow Queen. Category:Objects Category:Magical Objects Category:Clothing